Amor Verus Moritur Numquam
by Kink Fluff Angst
Summary: He never actually loved her.
1. Abeo

**A/N: Just a drabble rolling around in my head tonight. I don't own anything, please review? Thanks.**

He never actually loved her.

He had used her, of course, and he had _liked_ her, she was a valuable ally and he even thought they were friends at one time. He had led her on, and he knew that was wrong but rules never really applied to him.

Well, not anymore, they didn't. Maybe they did, years ago, but one could never be sure.

He knew it all along, in the way she looked at him, stealing glances. How she always helped him out of tough spots and how her threats never came through. He saw it in the way that although he crossed lines and boundaries time after time after _time_ how she would never let him go. She cursed at him and slapped him and threatened him, but at the end of the day none of it really mattered.

He could not let her distract him from his goal.

Because from day one, he promised that he would do whatever it took to slaughter the bastard like it had slaughtered his family. And if that meant hurting a few people on the way, so be it. His conscious could handle it.

Sometimes she blindly wondered out loud about _afterwards_, like there was such a thing. She always failed to grasp that there wasn't a future, at least not for Patrick Jane. He had never told her that, of course, and never would. He was not an evil man and had destroyed her enough. He had hinted at it a few times, but she never did catch on.

After the fact, when they were speaking to each other, he drenched in blood and she-normal, as always. Wearing the same work clothes, but a different expression.

"What will you do now?" she had asked, her voice barely a whisper.

She appeared so dismal at the time, like she had known all along that she was merely a pawn, but wanted it so badly not to be true. He had crushed her, and he hardly felt a twinge.

He considered her question and thought about the plan. There was nothing left for him here. She was destroyed, and he had no need for the CBI anymore. He supposed he could stay in his house for the rest of his life, but there would be an atrocious amount of waiting, and he was never really the patient type.

He felt the gold band on his finger, slick with blood. It was a reminder, a promise, _till death do we part. _That he would avenge their deaths. The only love he ever had.

So he looked at her. His blue eyes met her own green and he told her truth.

"I will see my family now."

* * *

**PS: If you can guess what the title means you get... a... a... the satisfaction of being a know it all. ;u; **


	2. Maneo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

So, as it turns out, he never _actually_ loved her.

He led her on, with his perfect smile that lit his entire face, always _looking_ at her with his sea-blue eyes. He had danced with her on more than one occasion, and they had had dinner together, just them, many times. He had flirted, and teased, and drove her _mad_, but she always thought it was the case of a schoolboy crush, where he picked on her because he _liked_ her.

Now, she realized, that he wasn't just playing hard-to-get.

She was so _stupid_, always helping him out when the law finally caught up with his ridiculous antics, hoping that maybe next time he would stop and think. That he would more strongly return her feelings. She would never fire him, even after those times when she wanted to absolutely _kill_ him, she would never let him go. Because she knew that if she did, she would never lay her eyes on him again. He would never return.

So she made clear how pissed she was, but nothing ever changed.

She had always thought that maybe it was the job that stopped him from coming forward. She had always thought about after they caught Red John, and usually shared his musings with him, but he always seemed so faraway. He'd give her a weary smile and say things like "Let's survive this first, shall we?" but she never really made much sense of it until it was too late.

Had she always been this clueless? Or had she been blinded by love?

She stood with him, the early rays of dawn just lightening the sky. He was soaked in blood. It stained his blonde curls and he looked like a true monster. A grotesque, twisted thing.

She was in her business attire as was the usual, but her face betrayed her feelings.

He wouldn't even look at her.

There was a small voice in the back of her mind, grinning as it hissed, "Told you so."

Patrick Jane never loved her. She was a tool in his revenge against the man that killed his family.

His only family.

In her despair, her last beam of hope, she asked, "What will you do now?" and dreaded the answer.

He was silent for a moment, looking down as his hands, not realizing how staggering red fresh blood really was. He twisted the ring on his finger and looked at her, _really_ looking at her. Teresa Lisbon saw no trace of the man she had loved. There was hardly a shadow, just a hallowed out shell of what once was.

And he answered.

"I will see my family now."

He turned his back to her, walking slowly out to the rising sun. He walked away from her, away from his house, and towards the sparkling ocean and the waves crashing against the cliffside. He didn't turn back, and kept walking until his silhouette was naught but a speck in the distance.

She never saw him alive again.

* * *

**A/N: Baw, sadness. :( I originally planned for this to be a oneshot, but I wrote another piece in Lisbon's POV. Poor thing. The title of chapter one, abeo, is latin and it means like leaving, or vanish, or die, and chapter two title, maneo, means to stay or endure. And the title of this twoshot is also latin, and means 'True love never dies'.**


End file.
